


2043: Take Outs

by MiniNoire



Series: 2043: The Case of Headless Hunt [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 2043, Angst, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Mild Humor, Romance, Snippets, android adrien, android!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNoire/pseuds/MiniNoire
Summary: Just a bunch of snippets that never made it to the final draft but still hold importance. Lengths may vary
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: 2043: The Case of Headless Hunt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205156
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	2043: Take Outs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I made this collection for those scenes/snippets of [2043: The Case Of Headless Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749255/chapters/65257687) that never made it to the final drafts, hope you like these :D

  * **Adopting a cat **



> _This is a scene from chapter 5, when he recalls how well he settled in Marinette's house. I wanted to add this part, but it just... didn't fit. Still, it lies around in my snippets 'cause I,,, for some reason,,, love it LOL_

The only _cat_ astrophe had occurred when he had legit brought a stray cat in the house. The woman had screamed bloody murder and immediately sent the poor creature to the animal shelter. Later, she had tiredly explained to him about how an animal was only going to be a fuss for them, given their odd working hours.

He still wanted a pet, but sadly, she did have a point.

*****

  * **Saying Goodbyes **



> _This is a scene from a scrapped story line I had thought of. If you guys have seen the Detroit fan-film, you'll notice that this is the exact remake of the last scene between Nines and Zen!Gavin. For those of you who haven't seen the movie, don't worry, I'll summarise the scene for you <3_
> 
> _The thing is, I earlier had plans to introduce Plagg as a stray cat with no significant role. His place in the story was to be taken by Zen!Marinette, a Marinette who is an extension of Adrien and is sweet, compassionate and lovely, like Adrien's speculations of how his partner actually was in the past. And due to some reasons which I'll not reveal (and they are not the ones in the movie storyline), Adrien is forced to delete Zen!Marinette from his memory. This scene is the **dialogue** snippet of that part only._
> 
> _Why I scrapped Marinette? I had a talk with Mia and we both felt that the storyline didn't hold much weight, y'see. And it seemed... a bit OOC for Adrien too. Plus, we were uncertain how Marinette would've reacted if she came to know and well, long story short, the discussion shifted to scrap Marinette and bring Plagg there as an AI, a nice replacement for Amanda Stern in Adrien's brain. And sure, the change was for the good ;p_
> 
> _(Please note that this is in dialogue format and hence, clunky as heck.)_

**Adrien:** “Is there...is there any way to solve this?”

 **Marinette:** “Yeah… you gotta delete the entire thing.”

**Adrien:** “The ENTIRE THING? But.. but this is my thinking place! And moreover, deleting this would mean… it would mean…”

 **Marinette:** “That I get deleted too? Yeah, I know kitty.”

**Adrien:** “I don’t want to lose you.”

**Marinette:** “I understand… but I am not the real deal, Adrien. I am just a part of your programming, known only to you. Something what you will call in human terms as ‘a figment of your imagination’. The real deal’s out there, calling out to you, waiting for you. Don’t leave her, kitty.”

“You can always recreate this place, maybe as a theme park, as Switzerland, as your wedding. You can always recreate me to be a better version.”

**Adrien:** “I..I love you.”

 **Marinette:** “Now now, isn’t that narcissistic?”

**Marinette:** “I love you too, kitty. But now go on, your lady love’s awaiting you.”

**Adrien:** “I am..I am sorry…”

**Marinette:** “Sorry for creating me? Or for loving me? Or for getting a chance to make a better me?”

“Don’t regret anything, Adrien. What you are doing is for the best. You don’t need to apologize.”

**Marinette:** “Good luck kitty cat, I hope to see you real soon.”

 **Adrien:** “Hope to see you soon, Buginette.”

*****

  * **A Confession (Lukanette)**



> _I know some of you guys don't have Lukanette as your jam but I just,,, can't help myself. This snippet was supposed to make its way into the main story, as a recollection, and I'm still unsure where it fits, tbh. So, it may appear in the main story, it may appear in a side tale, it may not appear at all (Shrug). Anyways, I'm still putting a small part of it here as a teaser, the actual part is like 324 words hehe_

I don’t know how, why or when I fell in love with you, Marinette...it was slow, it was steady, it was...miraculous. At first, it felt like a normal crush, a normal fantasy. But the day your heart song started resonating within me...it made me warm within. I knew I had fallen in deep.

And now? Now your heartsong has become my heartbeat, my melody.

I am not a poet, neither am I a magician of words. Music is simpler for me, and people thought it was weird for me to talk in its language. But you understand me so well, so truly…

I am thankful to you for coming into my life. I am thankful to you for being there with me everytime. I am thankful to you for loving me like there’s no tomorrow.


End file.
